Survival
by BreatheInEMinor
Summary: Survival is continuing to exist in the Living Hell we once called Earth. Post-Apocolyptic.


Survival.

The act of remaining alive.

The attempt of persevering through a feat, near impossible or otherwise, and not becoming of the dead, or living dead.

Survival is Living.

Survival is Hell.

Survival is continuing to exist in the Living Hell we once called Earth.

After the world "Ended", few were left, and few of the remaining Ones had the Will to Survive.

Those who had the Will found shelter, preservations, and weaponry quickly. If they found another with the Will, they would usually band together, unless their personalities disagreed, then it would be a clash for territory and possessions.

Many things came from the End. Things… arose, crawled, and_ breathed_.

Not all that came from the Darkness is known, but what is known is a terrifying study.

Small creatures, a dark maroon and brown in colour, slither about and hide in the shadows. They creep around, looking for their prey, a fallen One. They feed on the mental processes of the human brain, leeching into it, and enter a deceased human through the ear, mouth, or nasal cavity. Their possession of the human's brain gives them control of the One's body. They can command the host body to move and act, but not speak. Their only goal while possessing the human body is to create more food—to kill another human. These are called Glitschens, their hosts are called a Zombi.

Feras are larger, snarling creatures. They travel in packs, and appear to be what happened of the more canine wildlife. Muddy brown and blacks, eyes dark as coal, the Feras prowl on four limbs. Their skin disease in appearance, falling off and torn, large puss-filled welts and boils cover areas of their bodies. The Feras are pained creatures, and very agitated, and will attack without instigation. They are strong runners, but cannot run as long, and are unable to jump very high, nor climb. Their boils are filled with acid, which is painful and possibly fatal if they are popped.

Skots are the largest of the known, and look as if a combination of a large bear and the wildlife. Long tendrils, some as long at 9 feet, sprout from its shoulder blades. The viney tentacles curve and twist about around the Skot, protecting it with its deadly sharp thorn. Skots' bodies are covered in many battle scars, as the Skots are a competitive creature, and often battle with each other to the death. The Sow of the Skots are the most deadly, their tenacular limbs tipped with poison-filled thorns, capable of killing an elephant in less than 5 minutes if left untreated. The Sows are extremely protective of their young, and are extremely offensive after mothering cubs. Skots are of enormous height and strength, more than two human males tall. Skots travel in groups of two, at most, or in a set of a mother and her cubs.

Dyrs are tricky creatures, taking the appearance of an innocent animal that used to exist before the End, usually that of the feline persuasion. Their real form is a spindly and skeletal beast, similar to a bone spider, a set of 8 legs in total. Four major ones keeping it upright, two that are used in attacking, like blades, and two more are used when scavengering or attacking. They have two other appendages, though they appear to be of no use, only to enhance the threatening look of the creature, the limbs being approximately 6 inches in length each. The majority of their body is made up of their 8 limbs, a bone similar to the human's pelvic bone, and a fanged skull, with two small bone "fingers", as if a mock of ears. Dyrs generally scuttle about in their true form, and are only able to eat in their fake form, lacking a mouth in their real form. They are lightning fast creatures, and their fighting style is to latch onto the back of their enemy and stab them repeatedly until they become deceased. The mock creature will only attack in their true form, and will not leave their false form until they feel their prey has let their guard down.

Urods are one of the most deadly of the known, being able to walk on land, and breathe underwater. Their bodies are long, smooth bodies, patches of their skin covered in scales, patches with tufts of fur. Inside their large jaw, Urods have large, sharp teeth, 137 teeth total, in three set rows. Their eyes are small, making them terrible at sighting their prey, but their power of scent is incredibly strong, especially with a scent such as blood. Fins that are hidden in their skin, appear when they touch the water. They are of average speed on land, but very quick in water. Urods walk the Earth with their three limbs, using their tail for extra support. Urods are large, large creatures, slightly smaller than the Skots. They are extremely aggressive if they scent you, and travel in packs of three to 20. An Urod by itself is an extremely odd occurrence.

Karnickels are the stupidest of the known, their only goal in life is to breed. The creature is small, fluffy little monster, that is innocent in appearance. Their thin, long ears, which usually stay upright, but some are born with ears that flop over, are excellent at picking up nearby enemies. Karnickels are quick to run if threatened, and their last ditch defense if caught is to explode. Their insides are poisonous if they died by self destruction, but are quite edible if they are swiftly killed when caught. They are a race that will probably never become extinct, as they birth after 3 weeks of pregnancy, and have litters as large at 20. Karnickels are a great source of food if poached correctly, and are possibly tame-able.

There is little known about the Lektüres. They are an odd race, their true form is debated. It is assumed that their true form is a black shadow that looms and taunts their prey's shadow before attack. Lektüres are another shape shifter creature, and the forms they take are perplexing, as usually those who fight them die. A theory is that the shadow creature takes on the form of its prey's worst fear, scaring it into submission before murdering it ruthlessly. Another theory is that they are completely different in appearance, or don't exist altogether, as most whom encounter a Lektüre go insane afterwards. The only known way to fight a Lektüre is light, as they cannot approach you to learn your fear if you are surrounded by an intense enough light. Lektüres feed on their prey's fear.

There are many, _many_ other creatures in the world, but the majority have never been seen, or their encounters have never ended… _well_.

This is the Living Hell that the "survivors" are bound to.

Until death do they part.

* * *

A/N: ..we'll see how this goes. this probably won't be update often. depends on my mood. but there's a good chance i will update again soon. uhm.

review: do you like how this sounds so far?

danke.


End file.
